


Not So Secret Anymore

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn-blog, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: One finds the other’s blog. ((Mary porn blog? John finds it one night, recognises a scar/tattoo/birthmark) Jock! John, nerd! Mary)





	

Mary Campbell’s blog was known for being a combination of pornographic videos and inappropriate text posts, messages which she wanted to send to someone in her college: John Winchester. Her followers know it’s her by a burn scar she has on the back of her thigh, which allowed people in public to see her when she wore her favourite, black short-shorts. Today, she’d decided to wear them since it was a blistering heat of summer. She wore a tight black vest that matched the shorts, with some black converse. She picked up her thick-rimmed nerd glasses and put them on, choosing them rather than her contact lenses, which would dry out in an instant if she wore them. After picking her bag up, she went downstairs and picked up some toast, she kissed her dad’s cheek and grabbed her car keys, walking out to her car.   
  
She drove to school and parked in her usual spot, next to the captain of the baseball team, John Winchester. Mary is fully aware she isn’t wearing her usual clothes, and nerds don’t usually wear short shorts and tight vests. She doesn’t care. She walks into the library for her study period; her folder is weighing her bag down and she has so much to catch up from missing two days, at the start of her period. She has an essay that’s got to be at least 5000 words and 3 pages all on the ontological argument with references to Descartes’ and Anselm. She also has work for fitness and Biology, which will be a bitch to catch up on cos the lecturer never emailed her back. She sat at a computer in the corner, plugged her earphones into the headphone jack and plugged her USB pen in. She opened a Word document, copied the essay question down and made a small space for a plan, which was expected of them. She started off the essay with an explanation of the ontological argument, before continuing the essay. She emails the essay to her lecturer before opening her emails again, refreshing the page to see if the lecturer had emailed her. The lecturer hadn’t.

Mary sighed and looked through her notes to see if she had anything else to catch up on, which she didn’t. This is why she hates always being on top of the work load, she has nothing to do in her study periods and her free periods.    
“Hey, Mary, I uh…I got the work you missed the other day” John said, seeming more nervous than usual, while staring at her thigh. Mary smiled.   
“Thank you so much” She smiled. She took the sheets and put them in front of her, on top of her ring binder.  
“I emailed Prof. Singer but he hasn’t responded” She said, watching as John sat beside her. He ssometime raked his eyes down her body, eyes lingering on her thighs. Mary got slightly subconscious, her scar more obvious in her short shorts.   
“You look good today” He smiled. Mary blushed and looked down, kicking at the floor with her scuffed converse.   
“Thank you” She said softly. John smiled.   
“We should hang out sometime” John said and rubbed her thigh. Mary blushed more smiled.   
“We should” She murmured. John smiled and pulled his notepad out.   
“You wanna copy my notes from Biology and fitness?” He asked.   
“Do you mind?” Mary asked.  
“Of course not, just give me them back when you’re finished with them” John smiled and opened the page to the notes. Mary smiled.

“So what you got for the rest of the day?” Mary asked and smiled.   
“Just some ICT, then this afternoon I have maths” John smiled  
“I didn’t know you were in my maths?” She said.   
“I’m sat middle of the back row” John said.   
“I’m sat on my own on the front row” Mary admitted.   
“How come?” John asked.  
“No one wants to sit next to me” Mary shrugged. She gestured to the circle of desks around her which were empty. John shrugged.  
“You don’t always need friends” He shrugged.  
“Coming from the person with more friends than people I know” She said, a nasty chuckle.   
“More friends? I have 3 friends, and I class you as one of them” John said. Mary frowned.  
“Really?” She said. John nodded, and jumped slightly when the bell rang, signalling it was lesson. He left before he could answer her question. The rest of the day passed for Mary in a boring fashion.

When she got home, her mom and dad had gone out to work, because they worked the night shift. Mary smiled and walked into the kitchen, grabbing some food, before walking upstairs into her bedroom. She opened her laptop and saw she’d gained 465 new followers on her porn blog, 78 new messages and 36,235 new likes/re-blogs. She grinned and uploaded a text post: “Just got home from college, time for some new updates”

Several minutes later, Mary was naked on her bed with her camera at an angle where her face would be obscured. She had the purple vibrator in her hand and rubbed it over her slit, moaning loudly for the people who’d view the video. She rocked against the object. Mary came quickly, having being needy since she spoke to John that morning. 

Later that night, Mary was laid on the sofa watching YouTube on her TV, when she got a message through on her Facebook. It was John. She opened the message and felt her heart stop in an instant.  
“Your blog is so hot” The message had 2 images attached, one of John’s laptop with the blog and his hand in his short, and the other image had come on John’s laptop. Mary received another message from John.  
“Wanna come give me a private show?”   
“Uh…sure” Mary responded.  
“Awesome! ill pick you up, where you live?” John sent. Mary sent her address before running upstairs. She grabbed a bag and filled it with some clothes and some toys.

A few moments later, she heard a honk outside. She looked out of her window and saw John’s car. She packed a phone charger and anything else she’d need before walking downstairs, locking the doors and turned on the security system before leaving and going out to John’s car. John smiled widely and opened the trunk for her bag. After she put it in the trunk, she turned around and found herself crowded against the car by him.

John kissed her deeply, holding her hips. Mary moaned and gripped his ass. Mary rocked her hips against his, John’s hands gripping her thighs. Mary moaned and slid her hands into the back of his jeans. John smirked and lifted her up, moving around to the back seats. He laid her out and pinned her to the seats, closing the door behind him. Mary tugged at his jeans and boxers, shoving them to his knees and before he even knew what was happening, she took him in her mouth. John grinned and gripped onto her hair as he forced her to take more of him. Mary moaned around him and tears trailed from her eyes as he fucked her throat, hitting the back of her throat over and over. John held her head down and gripped her hair tighter as he came down her throat. Mary moaned and pulled off, panting. John moaned and smirked.   
“Damn” He panted. Mary grinned and chuckled.  
“You can’t have this” She pointed to the zipper on her shorts  
“Until you get me somewhere with a bed” She smirked, chuckling when John clambered through to the front of the car, his jeans still around his ankles.

Less than five minutes later, John pulled up at his house, pulled his jeans up and climbed out of the car. He walked around to Mary, lifted her up and grabbed her bag before walking into the house. John kicked the door closed behind him and walked upstairs. He threw Mary onto the bed and shoved his jeans down, kicking them away with his boxer shorts. He pulled Mary’s shorts down and smirked.  
“You wanna film this for your blog, slut?” He said, voice deeper. Mary moaned and spread her legs, further, pushing her shorts down. John grabbed his phone and grinned, setting it up on the shelf above his bed. He tugged Mary’s shorts down, followed by her panties, briefly leaning down to taste her. Mary thrashed and pressed against his face. John grinned and slapped her ass several times.

Mary shifted so she was on her hands and knees, moaning when she felt John fuck into her when she least expected it.  
“Fuck…daddy” She moaned and pushed back. John groaned and quickly found a rhythm, fucking into her with so much force she moved up the bed each time, all the while chanting ‘Daddy please’

John groaned when he felt his release coming, while Mary didn’t even seem close. He slid his hand down her front and lifted her up. He pushed her down with more force, her moans louder and higher pitched. John grinned and rubbed her clit roughly. Mary moaned and squirted over his chest, tugging his hair and screaming ‘daddy’.

John smirked and fucked into her once more, coming with an almost-silent moan, biting her neck. He laid back on the bed and panted, his chest heaving. Mary grinned and reached up to grab his phone.   
“Damn…” She grinned, watching the video back. John smirked.  
“We should do that again sometime” He smirked, and pulled her into the spooning position.  
“John Winchester, is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?” Mary smiled, settling against him. John grinned.  
“It depends” John smirked.  
“On what?” Mary asked.  
“If you say yes or not” John smirked.  
“Yes” Mary said. John grinned and kissed her neck.

The next day when the video went up on her blog captioned ‘me and my boyfriend’ well, she received more likes and reblogs than she ever had on her blog.


End file.
